


You were gone

by InsomicAlleyCat



Series: The Time Afterwards [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hajime-centric, Isolation, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Despair, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Waking Up, assumed death, missing character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomicAlleyCat/pseuds/InsomicAlleyCat
Summary: He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. Everyone else assumed the worst but I couldn't. I can't. But he wouldn't just leave... Right?Post Despair AU where the NWP survivors wake over a 2 year time period.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime wakes up, and finds out he will be alone for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to my short drabble, When I Lost You. It explains what happened in the two years between Hajime waking up and the events of When I Lost You but it can be read as an individual story :3 
> 
> If you're waiting for Chapter two of Shining Stars & Calming Waves I am so sorry because I ran into a writers block and it's lasted for at least a month now. I'll try and work my way around it, but It'll still be a while before Chapter 2 is finished. Sorry!

 

 

_Home. What was home again? Oh yeah, a place where you feel welcomed, comfortable and where you feel loved. Maybe I can find my home again. Did I ever have a home? I don't know. Maybe I can find a new one. One with everyon-_

 

_Everyone else._

 

_Gundham. Sonia. Souda. Ibuki. Tsumiki. Byakuya. Mahiru. Hiyoko. Akane. Nidai. Teruteru. Fuyuhiko. Peko._

 

_Wait. I'm missing someone. Chiaki? No, she's already passed. So who is it? I remember him, I remember him so strongly. His light green eyes, his pale, wild hair, his green jacket, his green tea and apples scent. But why can't I-_

 

_Komaeda. I forgot Komaeda. How could I have forgotten him? Why did I forget him? I need to see him. I need to know if he's okay. I need to know if he made it out alive. Made it out alive? What am I talking abou- oh. The Neo World Program. The killing game. Junko Enoshima. Monokuma. Monomi. Chiaki. I remember it now. How could I forget that too?_

 

 

What hit him first wasn't the light, or the cold sensation around him. It was a hard slap to his cheek, then the air rushing into his lungs. He coughed, overwhelmed by the amount of air he inhaled. He held his hand over his mouth, waiting for his coughing fit to die down. When it did, he opened his eyes. Above him was someone he didn't recognize, or rather, his brain didn't register. The girl had long lilac hair, and she was leant over Hajime with her hands on either side of the pod he was in. She sighed in relief, and stood up straight, giving Hajime space to sit up. He did so, and the first thing he noticed was his hair. It was dark, and longer than he ever wanted it. He brushed strands of his long hair out of his face and looked around the room. It was dark, and next to his pod he could see many others, all containing his classmates. He turned to the girl, and questions flew out of his mouth quickly.

 

“Where am I? and who are you?”

 

She sighed, and held her hand out to help Hajime out. He took it and climbed out of the pod, a bit unsteady as he stood up. It was obvious his body was malnourished, but it was healthy enough for now. The girl started walking towards a door that Hajime had not noticed before, and he followed her. He didn’t notice the one open pod on the other side of the room. The lilac haired girl led Hajime down multiple corridors until they came to a room that vaguely resembled a conference room, just more homey and welcoming. Within there were two other people, one with blond hair and glasses dressed in a posh suit and a crosstie, and the other with oak coloured hair and an ahoge on top, also in a suit and tie. The latter stood up and walked over to greet the girl, and Hajime assumed himself.

 

“Ah! You must be Hajime. I’m Makoto Naegi, I helped you and your friends escape the NWP? The snob sat on the table is Togami Byakuya, and the girl who helped you is Kirigiri Kyoko.” Hajime just nodded, trying to process the information he was provided. He recognised them from the final trial, but he never learned their name. Now he did. He brushed another strand of hair away, silently wishing he could have it cut and re-coloured. He hadn’t noticed though, another group of people sat near the back of the room, quietly talking amongst themselves. “I’m assuming you’d want your hair re-styled, so I brought some of my friends from the Future Foundation. Ah! I forgot to say, we’re all members of the Future Foundation here, minus you of course.” Makoto started walking towards the group, and Hajime followed. He still hadn’t said anything, so he didn’t know if his voice was affected. One of the people stood up and pulled a chair out for Hajime, and signalled for him to sit. They had purple ombre hair that was obviously dyed, and an undercut.

 

“Don’t worry if Osa don’t talk, they’re mute. And agender, meaning they aren’t a boy or girl. The girl with green hair is Miya and the guy is Daisugu.” Miya gave a small nod and smile, while Daisugu waved. “I’ll let them explain what’s going to happen now because Togami, Kyoko and I need to head back to headquarters.” Hajime nodded and turned his attention to the trio in front of him.

 

Osa took a seat in front of him, and Miya stood up and leant over the table. “So, apparently, you’re the ultimate hope! But apparently you fell into despair and was reformed in the Neo World Program?”

 

“Yeah, but I’m not too sure on the ‘Ultimate Hope’ part. My memories from after I opted into the Kamukura project are hazy, up til the start of the Neo World Program. Um, not much was explained to me on my way here, so if you don’t mind…?” His voice felt croaky, but it didn’t sound that way. Miya sat back down and brought a case onto the table from underneath it and jumped over the table to sit on a chair Osa pulled in between themselves and Hajime. Miya turned Hajime’s chair to face her, and opened the case. Within were many tools Hajime assumed were used in hair salons or barbers.

 

“All Makoto-san told us was that you needed a makeover and some people to accompany you until someone else wakes up. I think he chose our squad because I’m the Ultimate Hairdresser, Daisugu is the Ultimate Therapist and Osa is the Ultimate Engineer. Now, what do you want your hair to look like? Any hairstyle, any colour I can do it!” Her explanation was lacking, but Hajime trusted her.

 

“Well, I’d like my hair a lot shorter, maybe just a bit shorter that Naegi-san’s? and a chocolatey colour because it’s too dark like this.” Hajime explained as Miya took notes. She set the notepad to a side, then pulled out a towel to drape over Hajime’s shoulders to keep his clothes clean. She then got to work with complying with Hajime’s request.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hajime soon found out, the only new things on the island was the Future Foundation building, and that the fairground only existed in the program, and that there were more huts at the hotel that there were in the program. Osa, Miya, and Daisugu would be using one of the extra huts each, and Hajime would stay in his hut in the program. By the time Miya had finished with his hair the sun had already lowered below the horizon so they all said their goodbyes and left to their huts for the night.

 

He couldn’t sleep, though. He lay on his back, on his bed with his arm draped over his forehead. He stared at the ceiling, the glow of the moon landing on his eyes. Thoughts ran through his head, situations that could happen and some worst-case scenarios. He thought about his time with the cast of the NWP killing game. He thought about how at least one person would complain about how loud Ibuki was when she got excited, though it was Hiyoko most of the time. He thought about how often Mikan would trip and fall in some very suggesting positions, and how Mahiru was always mothering everyone. Akane and Nidai would always lift everyone’s spirits, and Sonia would say phrases that made no sense, and they would laugh. Souda would always be trying his best to please Sonia, but she’d always have her eyes set on Gundham. Hajime thought about how funny the triangle was, because it seemed to Hajime that Gundham was secretly pining after Souda, though Hajime didn’t know why. Teruteru would always be making sinful comments, and Fuyuhiko would instantly criticize him for it. Peko would back him up, though Peko would do anything for Fuyuhiko. Their secret relationship wasn’t very secret to the cast, and Fuyuhiko was visibly devastated when Peko was ‘executed’. The executions were brutal. Teruteru’s, Peko’s, Gundham’s, Mikan’s, Chiaki’s, they didn’t deserve it. Not even Chiaki, even though she was just an AI, based off the Chiaki Nanami he knew and saw as his first friend at Hope’s peak, or what short time he spent there.

 

Then there was Komaeda. He was the first person who help Hajime during the killing game, even if he planned the first murder of Byakuya. Komaeda seemed crazy to Hajime, but every now and again, he would wonder if it was all an act. An act to help his classmates and Hajime get through. That was probably why he killed himself. To save everyone else. Hajime snapped back to reality, and felt tears on his face. When did he start crying? All Hajime knew was that he couldn’t sleep. He doubted that he could fall asleep again, even if he tried. He stood up, and left his hut before making his way to the FF building. He knew the pods that contained his friends were there, and he wanted to see them. What condition their bodies were in, at least.

 

He made his way through the corridors, only stopping when he came to the door that served as an entrance and exit to the room which contained his friends. He took a breath, unsure of why he was anxious before opening the door and taking a step into the room. The sight was still new to him, and he won’t deny that the vibe of the room sends chills down his spine. He walked around the room, looking over all of his friends still, emotionless faces. When he made it to the other side of the room, he saw an empty pod. He quickly moved around the rest of the room, noting down who was in a pod and soon he realised who was missing. Komaeda. Hajime stood in front of what was supposed to be Komaeda’s pod, just staring at it. He took a few steps back, til his back was against the wall. Only when he took a good look at the pod, did he notice the small red words at the head of the pod. Hajime let himself slip to the floor, burying his face in his knees with his arms on top. The tears were almost instant, and his sobbing quiet, because the one word, in red, at the top of Komaeda’s pod, in small font, said _failed_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hajime awoke to someone gently shaking him, and he looked up to see it was Osa. They had a soft look of regret on their face, and Hajime only needed to remember what had happened the previous night to understand why. He stood up with Osa’s assistance, and followed her down and out of the building. They led Hajime to the restaurant above the hotel, and Miya and Daisugu were already sat eating breakfast. Osa joined them, sitting opposite Miya so Hajime took the seat next to them. Daisugu looked up, and noticed Hajime’s puffy eyes quite quickly. He shot a look to Osa and Miya, who stood up and took their plates to another table, leaving Daisugu with Hajime.

 

“I’m assuming you saw your friends pod, then. We didn’t know that anything was wrong with the support system, and he was gone before we got here. I’m so sorry.” His voice was softer than Hajime expected, but he was used to the unusual and the unexpected by now. He took a drink of the glass of orange juice he was provided, and nodded slowly. Daisugu gave him a look of pity, and Hajime accepted it gladly. “If you need to talk about it, we’ll be here until someone else wakes up.” He knew this, he knew he wasn’t really alone, but he couldn’t help it. They were like his family. The family he never had. And now, he doesn’t know how long it’ll be before he’ll have his family back. Before he can call Jabberwock Island home. Because he knows the FF will let them stay there, invisible to the public, dead to the public.

 

He knows that they’ll all wake up eventually, but he doesn’t know when and he doesn’t want to be alone. He doesn’t want to be surrounded by isolation for god knows how long before he’ll have someone else to share his pain with.


End file.
